The Beggining
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: The first in a series of three stories.
1. Chapter 1

**I have had two girls practically begging me to post it and I finally have it up Yeah I get to live!**

Chapter 1!

"Jess, is this really a good idea? I mean this is like the tenth night in a row you two have fed!" I hissed over the music in the club. Her eyes flashed fully red and then back to their seductive brown.

"Excuse me for needing energy, Lindsey. Not all of us are only halflings like you," she spat the word halfling. Great, I had pissed her off. I cringed. She knew I didn't like being a halfling though in my case I was luckier than most hanyos. I at least had my miko magic in my human veins.

I am Lindsey McCord, mikokai and one of the greatest magic masters of my era. I have the blood of a priestess and a demon running through my veins making me immune to spells, curses, and, items that would render either side useless. I have two friends I wonder the world with.

Jessica Robinson, a nyx, or beautiful, intoxicating young woman with brown hair and deep chocolate eyes and curves that have men drooling in an instant...at least while she is "hunting". When she is feeding, and in her case its on sould of the damned, she is a giant snake like beast with the head of a human (sorta considering the fangs and scales and blood-red eyes) as well as human arms and shadow wings.

Then, there is Melinda Poole. The most beautiful red-head on Earth. Her long red locks are the color of spilled blood and she has deep brown eyes as well before she captures the gaze of a male and starts to sing. She is a Glamour Siren. Most Commons are hideous when they start to sing. Mindy, if anything, becomes more beautiful.

"I just thought, since I saw those Hunters arrive-"

"How do you know they are even here yet? Just chill. Feed your inner demon," Jess crooned. She was great at persuasion...another advantage of being full demon.

"Okay if you're so worried, did you get the energy signitures from them?" I nodded. "Then what's there to worry about? You keep an energy gaurd up and we'll know if we need to amscray." I closed my eyes and nodded.

"Okay, Jess." She smiled and turned out onto the floor. Melinda was already making her way to the stage. She lured. Jess collected. I stunned. We fed. That's how we lived.

I stood there listening as Mindy's delicate voice echoed with magic. I watched as one by one the boys stopped to stare. I watched as Mindy lured ever single damned soul to the stage with her voice. Then Jess was there, leading them off. I was about to follow when I felt two way to familiar sets of energy.

"Girls! Abort! Hunters!" I shouted in a very rustic very ancient Latin. They looked where I was pointing and saw two guns pointed at them.

"Damn! There's three!" I heard the one with short cropped hair say. I watched Jessica eye her exits warily.

"Mindy!" I shouted. In a flash she sang out three notes. They just stood staring. And not in the adoring way most men did when they heard Mindy's voice or saw Jess's beauty. They were glaring.

"Mindy?" I said, again.

"They should be out cold!" she shouted back pressing nervously against the wall. I looked up the disco ball huge, dull, form the cieling.

"Go!" I shouted befoe lifting my hand and aiming at the floating orb.

"Esta fie lia!" the light blinded the boys.

We turned and ran. A gunshot echoed and searing pain rushed through my side.

"Run!" I roared, clasping my fist to my side. Where were spell casters for this one? Mikokai blood, in the magic world, is the strongest and most potent, most powerful blood magic in the world. I was bleeding enough from my gunshot wound to fuel a blood magic spell for several days.

I felt Jessica's long strong snake tail wrap around my waist and lift me to the sky.

"Nestara!" I hissed, making our signitures invisible as we escaped into the night.

**Alright. Any fan out there that doesn't like this I don't care I wrote this for me and my sisters. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 STOP BADGERING ME NOW! Lol**

We got to the warehouse we were hiding and Jess and Mindy started shoving their things into their bags. I lay on my bed putting all the pressure I could on the wound.

"Hurry up, Lindsey! You wre the one who said we had to go!"

"Use your nose, cuz. That ain't a little spot of blood. That is a gunshot through my HIP!" I snarled. They turned.

"Damnit," hissed Jessica, "Where are your herbs?"

"In my leather bag. Get witch hazel, deadly nightshade, and wolf's bane, ground it into a poultice and cover the wound. The herbal qualities work on my human side while the venom fuels the demon. But I do need to swallow a drop of demon blood because of how great this wound is. It enhances my own healing abilities." Melinda looked at Jessica before going to get the herbs.

"Alright, alright. Melinda hand me a dagger. I know she has one in that bag." One of my ceramonial daggers came flying hilt first at us. She caught it and pricked her finger. Melinda came back holding the stinging poultice in a bowl. She rubbed it over my wound wrapping it tight to staunch the bleeding and Jessica let a drop of her bitter demons blood fall into my mouth. I felt the healing effects immeadiatly. But what else i got wasn't necessarily good.

"Guys they're back!" I shouted. Mindy made a mad dash for her flute. Jess made a grab for her gun and they jumped defensively in front of me.

The two hunters barged in looking right and left. The spell was still on us but unfortunatly they had an EMF reader. It went crazy when it got near us...big surprise.

"Dean, I got something over here," the one with the longer hair said. The short haired, Dean came over to us, too.

"This must be one powerful demon to have kept a spell up this long."

"She isn't just a demon," came a new voice behind them. One I recognized as an angel's. (Yep girls this is it)

"Cas," Dean said, almost disgusted.

"Show yourselves, vile ones," he said.

"Sam, get ready," Dean said to his brother. I jumped up pushing Mindy and Jess back as the spell desolved.

I heard Jess yell something along the lines of "Who you callin vile you winged smartass!" My eyes were now blood red and fangs were tearing loose in my mouth. Suddenly the heel of the angels palm was at my forhead and pure energy ran through me.

"Lindsey!" Melinda screeched, thinking that pure of energy would surly kill me. My miko blood reacted quick shielding my demon and absorbing the energy. However it did throw me into a nearby wall.

"She ain't gettin up from that," Dean's voice rang in my ears. My now saphire eyes shot open flashing angrily.

"Girls! Go!" I yelled, not a hint of youkai in my voice. I grabbed my bow and the dagger at my foot. I followed them out the back. Jess was already on her familiar, a winged unicorn named Charlie (Original I know). Mindy was on the back of her familiar a pheonix (ironic considering she is a siren).

"ASTRAL!" I shouted, "I need an escape route!"

"_Right away, milady,_" I heard echoing in my head. Astral is my dragon familiar. He has a beautiful voice that remindes me of a warm fire and soft pillows. I am diffrent from ny friends in that where they have one familar, I have five. Astral, Luna, my cat, Slitherfang, my snake, Swiftfoot, my horse, and Nomad, my fox.

_"Milady, I am directly above you. You may have to hitch a ride with Lady Jessica,"_ he said.

"Jess! Astral is waiting!" I said.

"Hop on!" she yelled. I cowboy mounted Charlie and with a great beat of his giant wings he was aloft. He spiraled up and when we got close enough to Astral I jumped into my dragon's saddle.

"Let's go girls!" I shouted, and we took off flying away into the night.

**Alright Chapter two is up. Girls I want feedback (and the same for anyone else who reads this and likes it)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 NOW GET OFF OF MY BACK JESS!**

We landed in some woods. Jess and I could handle woods better than Mindy but as I wasn't as needy of human souls and energy, I liked it best. Astral knelt beside me and curled me in his great wings.

"Get some slee," I murmered. "We'll need it."

"Why are they chasing us?" Mindy asked.

"It's not obvious? We are "dangerous night creatures." We have to be killed," Jess said as Charlie curled her in his soft feathers. Melinda leaned into Hephestus' downy feathers.

"I just don't get why our Charm didn't work."

"That is a good question," Jessica said her voice muffled by Charlie's feathers.

"How about we worry about that whent we wake up in the morning," I said, trying to silence the chatter. After a little while it silenced and sleep overtook my weary body.

* * *

The next morning I awoke to the smell of a roasting bird. I opened my eyes and saw light drifting through the rusty red membrane of Astral's wing. He lifted it when he sensed I was awake. Jessica was dressing the birds putting organs and such in various piles for me to sort through later Melinda was cooking it.

She was the first one to notice I ws awake. She smiled and stood up.

"Morning, Lindsey. Jess got board so she killed some sparrows. She didn't know what you would need for a spell if you needed any of it so she kept all of it. I cooked the birds for you for breakfast if you're hungry," she said, amazingly, in one breath as she is known to do.

Jessica looked at me, stern concentration on her face, "What she said."

"What's wrong, Jessica?" I asked, recognizingthe tone of voice and the way she was fervently trying to get her mind off whatever was troubling her.

"I think I know why our Love Charm didn't work but-"

"But?"

"But I wanna be sure first so don't ask," she grumbled.

"Ya know," Melinda said, "That one guy with the long hair, Sam was it? He was kinda cute," Jessica's head whipped around toward us and let out a hiss, sparks of rage barely missing us.

"Kami, Jess! What's your freakin' problem!" I shouted. She turned to look at me again and I saw, in her eyes what her 'problem' was.

"Sweet Kami, you don't really think-"

"All the signs are there, Lindsey!"

"I know, that's what's scaring me."

"Why do you think I'm postponing our meeting again as long as possible?"

"Um, guys what are you talking about?" Melinda asked, her voice shaking in fear. I sighed.

"Every magical being has what is know as a protectorate that they can end up falling in love for. Most of the time for creatures, like Astral, Charlie, and Hephestus who can't change appearance it will be another magical creature. For us who can take a human form, it may be another of our kind or it may be a human. You know they are ment to be your protectorate when one of your fool proof love spells or Charm doesn't work," I explained. The pale siren turned four shades whiter.

"You don't think..."

"Your protectorates may be hunters."

"Holy shit!"

"Exactly. Our protectorates are trying to kill their protectors."

**Okay Grls here it is!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. HA WITHOUT BEING TOLD! You know what I still say f- you guys.**

We left that night heading upstate (we were in Huston, Texas the night before) to a rockin town close to the state line.

We landed in some nearby construction zones and our familiars went to hunt, themselves.

"Right girls, lets keep on our toes toniht," Mindy said. She'd been on edge ever since we told her about protectorates.

"I don't think running will do much good anyway," I said, "One of those was an Angel. He can tell exactly where we are."

"Damnit, Lindsey! Why didn't you tell us sooner!"

"You pointed it out!"

"I was running on adrinaline! I don't know what the hell I said!"

"Damnit! Both of you!" Melinda yelled in a very unMelindaish fashion. "Calm your butts down so we cand figure this mess out!" he opened her mouth to continue but at that moment Hephestus flew up blocking what sounded like a bomb. I say sounded because my eyes were temporarily blinded by Luna throwing her black form in my face from out of nowhere.

"Run! Milady!" she yelled. I grabbed the girls wrists and started to run.

"What the hell is with all the intrest in our clan all of a sudden?" Jessica yelled over Hephestus's screeching as he burst into flames. At that moment we ran smack dab into three traps. Jessica into Dean's arms. Melinda into Sam's arms and me int a devil's trap enforced with sutras and holy oil.

"Son of a bitch!" I shrieked, flopping into a lotus sitting position. "It's gonna take me a fuckin' hour to work through these!"

"Well, I am sure you and your friends won't have to worry about that."

"I wouldn't kill us. Demon Hunters are coming. You'll want your protectors for that," I said.

"We are demon hunters you screwed up halfling."

"Yes you hunt demons but you aren't Demon Hunters. They feed off the souls of hunters and demons alike."

"Like He-UMPH," Dean's retort was cut short with Jessica's elbow shoved into his diaphram. She looked up as more bombs were thrown grabbing Dean around the waist and taking to the air on her Wings of Night. Melinda stepped on Sam's foot before dragging him out of range.

I, still stuck as the others couldn't get to me without being trapped themselves, started a mantra. Ok, four. One to dry the holy oil, one to burn the sutras, one to break the devil's trap, and one to keep my ass safe from the explosion and attempts to take me as lunch for these creatures.

"Son of a bitch," I heard behind me. I kept chanting.

"What's she doing?" Sam asked.

"Taking care of herself,"Jessica explained. I paused for a second.

"Hey! Dean! Where the hell is your angel friend when we need him?" I shouted.

"Good question, Cas!"

"Right heare," came a nonchalant voice beside Dean. I heard Jessica hiss.

"Cooperate for now! Lives are at stake!" I screamed, as the sutras flames died down, unfortunatly catching the holy oil on fire and tearing up some of my power.

"Can you help her, Cas?" Sam asked.

"Not with the Holy fire burning."

"I'm working on it as fast as I can!" I shouted. Suddenly one of the beasts reared hight in the air. A great violet she-dragon slammed into it scratching and clawing viciously.

"_Karehe!"_ Astral shouted, diving after her I gasped as the fire died down, quickly and, with a flick of Castiel's wrist the devil's trap was gone. I jumped up pulling my quiver over my shoulder and drawing my bow. I shot the creature, purifing it (why Castiel couldn't do this I don't know) but not before the she-dragon recieved a fatal wound.

I rushed to her side and heard Astral tell her I could help.

_"It's too late for me, Astral," _her voice was as smooth as a spring brook. "_Just promise me you will take care of Draka. She needs her father."_ This floored me. Karehe was Astrals mate? when the hell did that happen? When did they go have a hatchling?

_"I promise, my love. Lindsey and I will gaurd her."_ She looked at me with a sharp reptilian eye.

_"I promise Lady Karehe,"_ she rumbled her thanks then closed her eyes and passed on. Astral lifted his head and roared. I screamed and we found ourselves joined by a high pitched attempt at a howling roar. I looked over and saw a little dragonling about the size of a small horse and the color of the deep ocean. Little Draka. My newest familiar and the daughter of the great Astral, Lord of Fire and Lady Karehe of the Sky. My newest charge and future member in my band of warriors. Lady Draka of the Free.

**Right girls here it is. I expect reviews this time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Merry Christmas Jess!**

Dean, Sam, and the girls agreed (without consulting me as I was caring for little Draka) on a motel and, after stocking up on everyones favorite drinks, made our way there. We got two seprerate rooms (as it would TOTALLY be awkward otherwise). We all put our drinks in the fridge and decided to relax and recon for a while.

Melinda took first watch. Sam was talking to me from the opposite side of the room trying to figure out what was going on as I was apparently the only one who knew what I was talking about. I was rumaging through the fridge pushing the vodka, root beer, and all the ingridients for mara daquari screw alotta on the beach's. Of course they put my hard lemonade in the back. I pulled a bottle free. That's when I realized Sam had gone silent. I heard another voice. Softer. More lilting. Like an Angel...like Lucifer.

I popped the top on my lemonade and took a swig. I walked into the main room and Lucifer sent a force to me trying to knock me into the wall, not even looking at me. When it didn't work, however, he glanced in my direction.

I have never seen anything loose coclor that quick.

"Hey, Luci," I said.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"These two are under my sisters protection."

"O-Oh?"

"Yep and if you don't wanna deal with a pissed siren and an angry mikokai you'd better get outta here." He was so nervous he couldn't properly telaport and literally ran our of the room as if someone lit his ass on fire.

I snickered and walked over to the joining door of our rooms.

"Whats goin on?"

"I need to let Jess know father dearest came for a visit," I said, takin another big gulp of my drink. I opened the door and getting an eye full. I ended up spitting my drink out all over the place and coughing horribly.

"Son of a bitch," I choked out.

Jessica, the one who was skeptical about this whole protector thing, was fircely makikng out with Dean. She stopped when she heard my voice.

Jessica, shoved Dean back and averted her eyes from mine. Not hard since I was braced against the door trying to get the burning from the alchohol being choked up, out of my throat, mouth, and eyes.

"Jeez, don't you guys ever knock?" Dean retorted.

"That will forever be my warning," I wheezed.

"What's wrong?" Jessica asked.

"Besides the fact every orifice on my face is burning from visuals and spewed alchohol? Luci came for a visit." Curiosity and question crossed Dean's face while Jess emmitted a low feral growl.

"so now we don't only have Demon Hunters on our trail?"

"Nope. With Mindy's boy, Sam here, we got the devil himself"

"Wait, he ran from you. Plus Dean's Michael's host and we have Cas on our side."

"Lucifer ran from Lindsey because while she is half demon, her spiritual, holy half is equally strong and their powers both constantly grow," Jessica explained.

"Damn, so what we have against us is Heavan, Hell, and Demon Hunters from in between, and on our side is a shy sirien, a rogue demon, two hunters, a fallen Angel, and an ever growing mikokai. Ya know what that means?"

"Yeah," Sam said, turning to his brother, "We're screwed."

**Thar u go :D R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Okay I had ment to have this up before New Years but obviously that didn't work out. My bad te-he :D Anyway Happy B-Day Jess!**

Chapter 6

It was late now and I sat on the roof of the motel, my senses reaching out around us as a shield and an alarm system. I had another lemonade bottle's neck clenched firmly in my fist. I stared out into the pitch black night.

_You seem tense, milady_ Luna, my cat familiar, said, rubbing against my leg.

_I don't know why, with all these things after me._

_Peace sister. You shall succeed._ She purred leaping onto my shoulder, her usual perch, and rubbing her head under my chin.

_Are you sure._

_No one can ever be sure, but I am betting on you. _She said. Suddenly she sat up alert. _The Angel doth approch._ Luna said before disappearing into the night.

Sure enough five seconds later, Castiel sat beside me staring into the night sky. I turned up the bottle, emptying it, before turning to the Angel. I waited for him to speak, as was appropriate for a priestess.

"You are strong...for a halfling."

"Gee, way to lighten the tense atmosphere," I mumbled, losing my sense of care for decorum.

"I'm sorry. Most of your kind, which are only human and demon combined, fall pray to evil and, while strong, are no match for purification or the touch of an Angel."

"If your power is so great why didn't you take out the Demon Hunters?"

"A test."

"You Angels have one hellava way of giving a test...Did I pass or fail?"

"Pass. You did very well in fact." We were silent for a moment. Staring at the stars that could tell stories or predict futures.

"What lineage are you?" Cas asked, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You obviously aren't from any Asian mikos."

"No," I laughed, "I'm of Celtic decent."

"Where did you learn your gifts? Celtic druidism is long since died out." This damn Angel was interagating me!

"Ancient books I found in my families long abandoned castle on a trip to Scotland. Jessica took me. My father died when I was two and since Jesshas been my youkai mentor. I haven't had a miko mentor. I taught myself in the forms of every priestess I could find," I said, looking at the scars from the past, criss-crossing my palms. Scars from years of rituals preformed to keep us safe, guide us, or, in extreme cases, feed my sisters when we couldn't get souls.

"What about the siren?"

"What's with the twenty Q?" Cas just gave me that stoney glare Angel always wear. I sighed. "I met her two years after Jessica, in our old hometown in Alabama. Jess knew her long before I did but we hit it off well. When mortals got suspicious we had to move. We were originally going sepreate ways but then we decided to travel together. Easier to hunt." There was silence again. I kept my gaze on my clenched fist the last part of this conversation.

"So what about you, Castiel? What's your story?" No answer. I looked up and saw he had vanished.

"Aww goddamnit!" I shouted, hoping that son-of-a-bitch of an Angel heard me and silently daring him to come back so I could punch his teeth down his throat.

**Okay to the untrained eyes it looks as if I am putting Lindsey and Cas together (EEWWWWW) No I am not (GROOOOOSSSSS) I am giving everyone a backstory and Cas is the interagator/victim of the trio's wrath. In the next chapter we learn a little more about Jessica's history. (And there will be JessXDean action and some minor violence) YAY!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I finally got chapter seven up.**

It was somewhere around midnight when my shields were breached. I jumped from the roof, angling so I could go through the window. I landed lightly on the floor out of habit.

"Guys! The shields been breeched. Get ready for a fight." I said flipping the lights on. Two figures sat straight up. I had a sinking feeling and tuned slowly to see who they were. It was Sam and Mindy, both dishevled (yet fully clothed, thank High Shikikami). They looked to each other then pushed away from each other.

"Damn! Does NO ONE realize that I'm still here and SINGLE!" I shouted. There was a loud thump against the adjoining door like a boot against the wood.

"Hey keep it down over there!" Dean's voice was muffled by the wood but sounded husky.

"I don't even want to know what the HEll's going on in there!" I shouted, back. "Get your asses dressed we gotta fight on our hand!" I said, stringing my bow, making sure my quiver was full, my arrows sharp. I strapped my dagger, swords, and various other weapons to me ready for battle. I stuck my two shield/weapon fans in my jacket sleeves. I turned and saw all four angry faces glaring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You woke us up," Jess snarled, loading her gun.

"Please the only ones of us who may have been asleep was Mindy and Sam. Plus I thought you might actually like to LIVE to continue whatever the hell you guys were doing," I said, sending out my energy to tell me where the Demon Hunters were. Three miles and closing.

I closed my trunk and called my familiars to me.

"Jess, Mindy, call Charlie and Hephestus. We will need all the help we can get," I said. I felt the adrinaline pumping into my bloodstream. That could both be good and bad.

When my body is pumping with adrinaline I am an excelent warrior...but I get REALLY sarcastic. I mean REALLY REALLY sarcastic.

"Hey loverboys, how good are you with bows and arrows?"

"Curve, compound, or crossbow?" Sam asked.

"Do I LOOK like I have anything but curve?" I demanded dipping my arrows in the sparrows blood and tying their stomachs full of honey clover and ivey to the shaft of the arrows. I filled the two quivers and tossed them to the brothers. "Your guns will work too but be prepared with everything."

Jess was riffling through her bag looking for a good type of bullet.

"Use the Holy Bullets I made you last Easter," I said. Mindy was flipping though her songbooks, her flute clutched despratly in her fist.

"Hyms. Play hyms. We are fighting one of the most unholy creatures ever...where the hell is Castiel? Damn angel scared of a fight?" I asked.

"No," came a calm voice from behind me making me jump and turn, punching him in the nose. I surpressed a pompous grin and yelled instead.

"DON'T DO THAT I'M HARD-WIRED TO FIGHT RIGHT NOW!" I screamed. The angel, clutching his broken nose and fighting tears in his eyes, straightened up.

"They are on their way," he said. When he didn't say anymore I inquired, "How many...?"

"Thirty-six right now."

"HELL!" I barked, kicking the solid wrought iron bed post. My toe started throbbing in pain. I ignored it and started storming about trying to find my armor. I could hear Melinda and Jessica doing the same. I found the chain mail/leather skirt and Celtic designed breastplate. I found my chain mail shirt, my arm and elbow gaurds and knee and shin gaurds. I dressed and regained my search.

"Where is my kransen?" I demanded (A/N: kransen: a headband signaling a woman is unwed). That thing had Nordic runes tooled in it that protected my entire head and neck.

"Here," Jessica threw the leather headband to me. I snapped it on without hesitation.

"Ready?" I asked, turning to them. They stood in their "armor" (I'm like the only one who has any of any decent quality because of Mom's side of the family and I inherited/collected it)

"Ready as we'll ever be," Dean muttered.

_Astral lead them to a deserted clearing._ I ordered, making my way outside. True Speed, my Quarter Horse, tore through the parking lot, hooves sparking on the pavement.

"Follow me!" I shouted, leaping agily on his back without him slowing. I leaned over the horses neck as he cut through the woods and bush for several miles. We slid to a stop on the edge of an open field. Jess and Dean landed on Charlie and Mindy and Sam aboard Hephestus. I looked out onto the field and saw Astral touch down.

_They come, milady_ Astral said. I sensed their auras before I saw them. True Speed's flanks were heaving and sweat flecked his coat but I sensed everyone's anxiousness for the battle to ensue.

**DUH-DUH-DUUUUUUUHHH... hey we may be dead who knows...besides me... muahahahahaha**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ahhh the next chapter is finally up. SO DON'T FREAKING KILL ME!**

I saw them on the horizen, their great hulking forms lumbering forward.

"This what you scared of?" Dean asked.

"Nope. THAT is what I'm scared of," I replied, pointing to the shifting blades of grass. "They use goblins to bring them their meals," I explained, "and usually there are fifty per Deamon Hunter. So that would be...1,850 goblins."

"Oh great," Jessica said, slidding from Charlie's back. "Well what do you day Oh Great Leader?" she asked snarkily. I grinned my eyes narrowing.

"Charge!" I yelled. Mindy dove into the battle full force with a fervence I didn't know she had. Hephestus flew high in the air, bursting into flame and lightning their asses up. Sam and Dean ran into the bush his head darting here and there goblins left and right.

Jess turned and flew into the air drawing sould to her dropping goblins like flies. Charlie speared them with his horn as he flew over the fields.

Astral burned some to a crisp, bit some heads off and tore into them with his claws, Laura used everything a cat could use, clawing and biting goblins mercilessly. Slitherfang burshed past my foot. The large snake barred his fangs and sank them into the goblins. True Speed's hooves flashed and landed solidly against the goblins skulls. Nomad flashed by yipping and fighting fiercly as a wolf though he was a fox.

I grinned and began loosing arrows into the goblins. I darted into the brush and fighting so smoothly that it amazed even me. I looked up and saw something that made my heart stop. Hobgoblins. Goblins with wings.

"Anyone who has flying abilities... 12 O'clock!" I yelled. They looked up and pressed forward. I looked to my left and saw Castiel knocking the hobgoblin unconcious in great numbers.

Suddenly a blade ran though my outter thigh. The pain was shocking but not near as shocking as the fact goblins were carrying swords. They were more of a club kinda bunch.

I bit back my screams of agony and swung around, my bow smashing into the side of his head. Blood spattered from his mouth and he coughed a couple times before dying.

"Well that's new," I said, looking down at my sword wound. "Guys! Watchout! These goblins have swords for some reason!"

"Since when do goblins use blades!" Mindy yelped, jumping back from one swinging a sword down her.

"Damn! Let me check something!" I said. "Neromona!" I hissed, my eyes flashing red and dialating into a snakes pupil.

Instead of returning to its usual shape it remained, though they faded from red to pale blue again. Now I could see the auras and magic used. swirling around the goblins heads were words written in Fae.

"The Hunters! They're controling them!" I said. Suddenly one fell to the ground behind me and I turned to see Jessica, her snake form glowing. Her red eyes sharp and angry. I smirked feeling the adrynaline knocking the pain outta my leg.

"Ha ha ha! You killed it! You killed it!" I said, my sarcastic attitude echoing through the adrynaline. I dashed through the bushes my sword slicing through the goblins on the other side. The battle raged around us. I spun on my head looked over my shoulder and my face paled.

"RETREAT!" I yelled. More goblins. They brought reinforcments. I stood there my sword drawn as my friends ran past to safety. Then I turned and started to run as well. But was cought on the back of the head with a club. I fell, my limbs refusing to work with me.

"Lindsey!" Jessica shouted. She picked me up and we flew, my conciousness fell into black.

**Okay ladies here it is. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay girls it has been long enough coming. DeansTrueGirl I am givin you THREE DAYS OF ME UNCONCIOUS TO WORK WITH :D**

I found myself floating alone in space. It was dark with a few stars floating around. I was dressed in a traditional priestess undergown, leather armor/cerimonial skirt, and a green and gold robe. My feet were bare but not touching any ground (not that it mattered, my feet were 'bout as good as leather boots.) My hair was pulled into a loose priestess braid with two strands hanging on my shoulders.

"Lindsey," a thousand voices called in harmony.

"Yes?" I said, unafraid. I learned early fear was useless in a fight. I clenched my fists, my sleeves rustling against my skin.

"Peace, child. We are simply here to help you. Your body rests recovering from serious injuries caused by your battle."

"So I'm...unconcious?"

"Yes. You are in a part of your mind so deep that only when you are in grave danger and unconcious can you reach it."

"Okaaaayyy...and who are you?"

"We are the past priestess' and mikokai's in your family. We are the past wisdoms. And we are here to help you, Lindsey!"

"Help me how?" before I could get an answer white hot pain burned me to wakefulness.

* * *

"She's coming around," I heard Melinda's soft, lilting voice say. The bitter taste of wormswart and wolfsbane lingered on my tongue. The overhead light burned my eyes.

"Is she gonna be ok?" I heard Dean ask.

"Yes," Jessica replied, sharply. That single word spoke volumes. 'Yes she will. She has to be. We are fristers. A clan.'

I groaned and looked up into everyones worried faces but was to weak to cling to this conciousness and fell back to the arms of my ancestors.

* * *

I found myself back in "space" watching the stars dance and feeling a tad dizzy from my rapid accent and decent to and from conciousness.

"Welcome back, child. You have good friends who care greatly for your well being. You are very fortunate."

"We would die for each other. We are all the family we have." I said, not liking their tone even if they were family.

"Companionship is important."

"Aye," I agreed, slipping into my strange way of talking and my slight Scottish brogue.

"You wanted to know," the voices said, drifting around me, "how we could help you."

I returned to attention at this, eager to learn what they had to teach. "Yes."

"It is a gift every magic barrer has but only a dragon knows fully. Mikokai in particular have it and once tapped it can accomplish anything. Some use it to create their Glamour. Some to keep their tru form yet remain hidden. But we will teach you for the purpose of war. We shall teach you Deep Magic."

My training began immediatly and was merciless. There were times that I was in so much pain I knew one of two things was happening. My wounds were mending themselves or I was using enough magic to cause my actual limbs to twitch. When something like that happened I thought of Jess and Mindy. How they must be dealing without me, but I would quickly return to my training knowing if I didn't master this we would be as good as dead.

Finally, after, what seemed like hours, the ancestors said, "You are ready. And just some helpful information that may prove useful to you, the pagen gods Freyr, Thor, and Odin, owe our family a debt as do the goddess' Freyja and Frigg. Friends of yours." I nodded, knowing that the Vanier and the Asier gods and goddesses would leap at a chance for battle. "Now go child we have kep you long enough."

* * *

This time when I woke it was dark...and quiet and I was in a comfortable bed. My body was stiff and it hurt to move. I was weak but it wasn't near as bad. I let out a groan as I tried to sit up. My stomach was clawing for food and my mouth feltlike I had eaten a cotten field. Suddenly a lamp flicked on, blinding me.

"Lindsey?" said a worried voice I recognized as Melinda. "Lindsey!" she shouted slinging her arms around my barely sitting frame. Soon there was another shout of my name and Jessica piled on. I felt their tears of joy sint into my skin.

"Guys. Still hurting. Need air!" I gasped. They quickly released me.

"Sorry. We wee just so worried," Jessica said. I felt my heart twinge in sisterly love for my clan. I smiled and looked about the new hotel room (apparenty we had moved in the time I was out) at Sam and Dean who watched our reunion with relieved faces.

"Yeah," said Mindy, "I meand you were out for three days."

**LAAAA the Cliffhanger Queen is BACK BABY!**

**DeansTrueGirl: I am flattered by your compliement. I am not real sure about the house elf but I will think on it K?**

**The Tuneless Siren: WHAT THE HELL HOW CAN I WRITE A FREAKIN TRILOGY IF I DIE IN THE FIRST ONE. LOL I still lurve u like a frister though.**


	10. Chapter 10

**HAHA I have a new chapter up without any threats and before DeansTrueGirl could finish her updates lol I am so Evil!**

I nearly passed out again at this. Three days! Holy shit! I tried to calm down and breath calmly.

"You okay, Lindsey?" Sam asked, puttin a supporting hand behind me.

"Yeah. I-it just felt like hours...not days," I shook my muddled mind to clear it. Not the best idea considering my severe blood loss. The room started to spin and I caught myself on Jess' sleeve.

"Easy there girl," she said, sitting me up. I put my hand to my head to stop spinning. the food I had yet to eat threatened to come up. I finally regained composure and noticed Castiel had joined us.

"What do you want?" Jess demanded angrily, smoke rising from her mouth.

"Ya know you should really quit smoking. It's bad for your health." She shot me a leathal glare. I rolled my eyes, "Okay what did he do?"

"He wouldn't heal you."

"Okay..."

"Lindsey! We thought you were gonna die!"

"What was his excuse?"

"Some shit about him being and angel and you being a mikokai and bosses orders or something," she said, smoke still billowing from her mouth.

"If you don't quit that the fire alarms gonna go off. Besides he was right."

"WHAT!" Everyone exclaimed, much to my poor ears displeasure.

"If he had woken me, I never would have been able to learn what I know." I got a bunch of confused looks at this. "While I was unconcious I was visited by my ancestors. They taught me how to use my Deep Magic. I don't have to use verbal spells for practical magic anymore. I can use more difficult magic that used to weaken me imensly with no trouble at all," I said. "They told me that my faimly is owed a debt by the Norse gods which shouldn't be a problem-"

"Why not?" Sam inturupted.

"Because Lindsey is friends with the gods and goddesses of Asgard!" Melinda shrieked, jumping up and down. She and Frigg were good friends as were Jessica and Freyja. I have feasted in Asgard, practiced in Vallhalla, and partied in Venheim.

I have listened to stories from Odin, Thor, Tyr, Freyr, and Njord. Been assistid in preparing for a party by Freyja, Frigg, and Skadi. I have rode Slepnir and watched Loki writh in his bonds (a poisionous snake sits above him venom dripping into a bowl held up by his wife. When the bowl overflows and Loki breaks free to begin Ragnorok). So yeah safe to say the Asir and Vanir are friends.

"I learned how to summon my ancestors spirits, too. They wish to assist in our battle."

"Woe, woe, woe. Hold your horses cowgirl. We arent going into battle until your wounds are healed and I know you can't use magic on yourself," Jess said. I looked down knowing she was right. I could use magic on things around me but no magic user could use their gifts on themselves.

"Jess we are at war here. I don't think my injuries are of any concern."

"You just about fell sitting up until you are at full health again I am in charge. You got that?" It wasn't a question that demanded an answer but I nodded anyway. At least I knew the clan was taken care of.

**Okay I is Finished with this chapter**

**DeansTrueGirl: Okay I know You are REALLY gonna hate me for this but now you got two more chapters to type MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA. (Oh and for refferance Skadi is the Goddess of winter, You know about Odin and Thor, Freyja is goddess of passion, Frigg=goddess of fertility & Odin's wife, Tyr is a story god or a bard, Njord is god of the oceans, Freyr is another fertility god. Slepnir is Odin's eight legged horse and Loki ISN'T a god he is a companion of the gods.) **

**The Tuneless Siren: You would be correct Girl!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so DeansTrueGirl FINALLY gave me permission to continue though I don't know why I needed it as it IS my story but I went along with it because we are Vostres (fristers in Norwegian). Anyway here is, Finally, chapter 11.**

The next couple of days, I was officially useless. I sat around with a pen, pad, and my books, working through a strategy. I managed to jack the boys dad's journal long enough to add a page of Super Spells that only I had access to before Dean took it and hid it. Then I just had strategy to keep me company as Jessica forbade me from any use of magic. I sat there feeling so useless that suicide seemed a delight. I was lying in the bed staring at the ceiling making patterns when Jessica and Melinda barged in with huge grins on their faces.

"What?" I said, sounding grumpier than I meant to. Hey I had been confined to bed-rest the past two days, I was entitled to an ill pill.

"You are NEVER gonna guess!" Melinda said, in a very high girly voice.

"Hence the 'what'."

"We have another familiar!" Jessica shouted. Okay that made NO sense. Only mikokai had multiple familars. Sure enough though in walked a hound and an orange tabby calm as you please.

"Lindsey, meat Ace…" Jessica said, kneeling beside the dog.

"And Ozzie," Melinda said, the cat leaping into her arms. I tilted my head.

"Okay, I'm lost. How the Hell did you two get another familiar? I mean I'm happy for you it just doesn't make any sense."

"I don't know but they are just so cute!" Melinda said, cuddling the orange cat close. Ozzie was purring loudly. I sat up, swinging my legs over the bed.

"Wait, what do you think you are doing?" Jessica asked.

"What does it look like? I'm getting up. I can't stay in bed forever."

"B-but-"

"Jess, the Demon Hunters aren't gonna slow just because I am, or rather, was hurt. They have had FIVE days to gain on us and I haven't been able to hone my skills for two of them," I said sternly, grabbing my arsnal. "Have you scoped out the battlefield yet?" I said, sliding back into my niche as battle-master.

"Yeah there's a huge abandoned field ten miles south of town and clearing in the woods a couple of miles away where we've been practicing," she said, but I could tell she wasn't happy with me moving about like this so early.

"I'm going to go practice, when I get back we'll go over strategy," I said, grabbing my weapons and walking out to the ranges.

I made my way onto the cool grass and sighed, breathing in the fresh air. It felt good to be in the wild again. I waved my hand and prepared for my sequence of drills. The targets moved fast. One was behind me. I drew my sword and sliced through the illusion before drawing my bow and shooting through two. I slung my fist around, claws extended and demon blood coursing through my veins. The blood roared through my ears as my sword and arrows flashed.

Within ten minutes I had taken out over fifty. I took a deep breath, calming my demon. I sat down attempting to catch my breath. I was worn and, for some reason, I was really upset. I dropped my head into my hands, pulling my knees to my chest and sobbing pathetically. I gasped, looking up to the green canopy.

"Why do I have to carry the world?" I asked. I hated always being the strong one but especially now with Melinda and Jessica on protector duty (and dead over heels in love with them) I had to keep our clan on their toes.

"Why am I always the strong one! HOW IS THIS FAIR!" For some reason I had found comfort in talking to the nothing around me. "Jess is a great leader but they are all so busy with the guys now…and…and it feels like I'm the only one in control and I am so alone." The tears choked me.

I took a gasping breath and bit back my tears. I had to be strong because Jess had to take care of Dean, Mindy had to take care of Sam, and me? I had yet to find my protectorate so I had to care for the clan. So that meant I had to be strong and I had to stay alive. I couldn't be as sloppy as I was in my last battle…never again.

**Aww poor Lindsey… I was having a blue day. Anyway in the next chapter we find out about the battle strategy. **

**DeansTrueGirl: I hope this gives you some leeway and maybe some ideas.**

**The Tuneless Siren: I am glad that you are glad I am alive and well. I hope you like this update. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Ladies and gentlemen the final chapter of **_**The Beginning**_**. The next instalment in this series is gonna be called **_**Highway to Hell**_**. **

The next day was spent preparing for battle. I polished and strengthened my armor, fixed up my arrows, sharpened my blades, Jess cleaned her guns, a grim glare on her face. She was still peeved that I refused to rest as they saw fit. Melinda tightened the string on her lyre and tuned her voice. She strapped a gold and silver dagger I had given her for her birthday on her waist. Sam and Dean worked avidly on their own weapons.

When darkness fell we donned our armor and made our way to the chosen battlefield. We stood in the fading light as the gargantuan beasts with their goblin warriors by their sides lumbered onto the field. I lifted my hand, stilling my friends' movements.

"Not yet," I said. The hunters sent their goblins forward in waves. I told my friends to stand their ground.

"Lindsey?" Jess said, her voice raising in warning.

"Jess! Mindy! Dean! Sam! Charge," I said, sternly. My eyes cut quick to my right at Cas. "Watch my back." He nodded, lifting his hands to form a shield.

"Nesatross, Metar, Vesthros kismin treino kifitalminar!" a circle of light surrounded me, "Melaknon nefami nor ila simira," wind burst from underneath me, whipping my hair toward the sky, "Vesthos ilkai moroth y nam!" my voice resonated loud, echoing in magic. I felt them before I saw them. Hundreds of druids dotted the field in different styles of garb from various eras. They nodded and fell right into fighting alongside my clan.

By the time I fought my way to the center of the field I had spotted Jessica and Dean fighting back to back not far away. I smiled and sliced sideways cutting one of the goblins heads off.

"Jess," I heard Dean say. I spun around and saw him holding her close," If we make it outta this we are so getting hitched," he said, pulling her in for a kiss. A goblin charged them and I shot an arrow through its gut.

"Hey Romeo! Less talking! More Fighting!" Melinda turned to me.

"Where the hell are the Asgardian Demis?" she shouted. No sooner had she said that than a gold fletched arrow cut through the goblin she was fighting's neck.

"That Valkyries answer your question?" The Asgaurdians swooped down in glory and war. Odin and Slepnir in the lead with all the warriors and our friends behind. Anger and rage danced in their eyes at the threat of us being harmed. Some of the Valkyries, led by Freyja, lept from their mounts and began fighting beside us, their pegusi attacking, hooves flashing, gold and silver armor flashing in the full moon.

Freyja pressed her back firmly against mine her sword slicing swiftly.

"How did you get in this perdiciment?" she asked.

"Just lucky I guess," was my reply as my fan/shield blocked a flame from one of the beasts.

"Feh, some luck."

"I hear ya there!" I hooked arms with the demi-goddess and we spun each other around taking out each other's opponents. "Help your brother! I can handle this!" I shouted. She nodded and I lifted my hand. Ilsa ran over.

"Dracos emundos," she told me, losing a volley of arrows into a flock of hobgoblins.

"Dracos emundos!" I shouted. Blue and green dragons swirled down my outstretched arm forming a ball of surpressed magic. The magic burst forth as two full grown dragons smiting any goblin they came against, forging me a clear path to the Demon Hunters.

"Jess! Mindy! Let's rock!" We ran straight toward the monsters. Jessica let her true form show, her fangs bared and sparks flying from her mouth. Melinda was already hitting singing pitches that about made my ears bleed. I was running over every spell I could think of that might affect these hulking monstrosities.

Jessica dipped low then swooped high into the night air. She snarled as fire spewed from her mouth. The Demon Hunters howled in agony but was unharmed. I saw the shock register on her face before she started pelting it with bullets. When those didn't faze it she used her demon powers. Something she rarely did because Lucifer could track her by it. It didn't faze the at all. Melinda's voice had become a solid wall of sound but it too unfazed the creatures.

"Guys! Fall back!" I shouted "Focus on the goblins!" They did as ordered until Jessica saw I wasn't moving from my position.

"Lindsey!"

"Go!"

"But-"

"GO!" She turned, he wings sending a strong breeze over me. "My family," my voice raising strongly, while I never turned. " Those scorned and destroyed. Lend me your strength!" The mikokai all looked at me and started to glow and I felt them strengthening me.

"By the powers vested in me by my Lord and maker, by my demonic blood, by my family. I banish you to the darkest regions of HELL!" As I spoke my voice became more gravely, my eyesight sharpened, my teethe lengthened into fangs. I jumped with the power of a demon thinking my father then, before landing atop one of the Demon Hunters head. I pressed my hand to its grotesque crown.

"Vastine Tomaki!" I shouted before spreading my arms wide and flipping into the sky. The Demon Hunters faces took on this horrified form as they imploded. Astral caught me in his claws then landed and we watched them die. The goblins turned to one another then vanished as did my ancestors. I nodded to my Vanir and Asier friends who took to their mounts and with a salute left for home. Jessica smiled and Dean swept her up into a twirling hug.

Melinda was jumping and laughing when Sam grabbed her around the waist and kissed her. Her eyes went wide then closed and her arms wrapped around his neck in joy. I smiled at my friends and turned to the last of my family as they faded.

"You did well, my dear," their voices melded, "We are proud." I turned back to my friends.

"Well let's go, yoki," Sam said. "We got creatures to hunt." I smiled. When this began I was a leader of a small infamous clan. Now I was a friend of hunters and I knew our names would forever be remembered but our adventures had just begun.

**Okay I hope everyone who read this liked it and will be looking out for the next instalment **_**Highway to Hell**_

**DeansTrueGirl: Well here it is I hope you like it and remember you guys are in our prayers.**

**The Tuneless Siren: I know this wasn't soon enough but the Muses refused to inspire me until just now. **


End file.
